Bruits de couloir
by Tidoo
Summary: Nous ne sommes pas amants." "Navrée de te dire ça, Heero, mais il me semblait que même toi devais être au courant qu’il faut être deux pour ce genre de chose, donc tu n’avais pas besoin de ma confirmation."


_Alors c'est un premier essai sur GW et très franchement, je ne suis pas hyper convaincue, mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'avais super envie d'écrire sur ces deux-là. Donc voilà. C'est loin d'être très original et en plus, Heero est relativement OOC, mais comme je lis énormément en anglais (merci BI) sur eux, je me suis laissé influencer par toutes les dérives possibles sur le caractère relativement mystérieux de ce garçon. C'est pas terrible comme justification, mais bon, faudra faire avec. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. J'espère._

**

* * *

****Bruit de couloir**

Comme toujours, Heero déboula sans prévenir et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du vice-ministre sans se soucier du pauvre secrétaire derrière son écran qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'arrêter ou au moins de le retarder, le temps de prévenir sa supérieure de son arrivée.

Heero ne prenait jamais la peine de frapper quand il débarquait à l'improviste et aujourd'hui non plus, il ne perdit pas de temps en politesse. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être patient. Il était contrarié et n'était pas prêt à attendre. Il était venu pour avoir une explication et il ne repartirait pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas eu une !

Relena était en pleine conversation avec un diplomate quand elle vit Heero à sa porte et rien qu'à sa tête, elle sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie de la part d'un vieil ami.

Avant même que l'ancien pilote n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Sean, son secrétaire se confondit en excuses, parlant à tout allure pour essayer de justifier l'injustifiable et tout ce qu'il obtint fut un coup d'œil assassin de la part d'Heero et un sourire navré de sa supérieure.

« C'et bon, Sean. Vous savez bien que j'ai toujours du temps pour monsieur Yuy. » Puis ce tournant vers l'intéressé avec un sourire en coin, elle demanda : « Que puis-je faire toi, Heero ? »

Il croisa les bras et attendit quelques secondes que Sean disparaisse du bureau. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être entendu et quand enfin il se décida à parler, il le fit d'une voix calme mais pourtant menaçante.

« Nous ne sommes pas amants. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais pas tout à fait une affirmation non plus si bien que Relena ne sut comment réagir. Elle espérait qu'il y aurait une suite, mais rien ne vint et elle dut se contenter de ces quelques mots.

En soupirant, elle jeta un œil du coté de son écran et regretta d'avoir raccroché si vite avec le représentant de L2.

« Effectivement. »

Elle s'assit et s'appliquant à prendre un air profondément ennuyé, elle fixa Heero. « Et c'est pour me sortir une évidence aussi stupide et inintéressante que tu m'as fait raccrocher ?! »

Son ton n'était vraiment agressif, mais il n'était pas particulièrement avenant.

« Navrée de te dire ça, Heero, mais il me semblait que même toi devais être au courant qu'il faut être deux pour ce genre de chose, donc tu n'avais pas besoin de ma confirmation. A moins que tu veuilles changer les choses. Tu es venu me faire une proposition ? »

« Non. » Heero répondit sans réfléchir. Il n'était pas là pour ça et il n'avait absolument pas prévu de lui suggérer quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il voulait simplement une explication et un moyen de rétablir la vérité.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, mais c'est gentil de me le rappeler… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, laissant Heero perplexe quant à son habitude de parler toute seule, en particulier quand elle était avec lui.

« Alors quel est le problème ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

Heero s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Les gens pensent que nous sommes amants. Où que j'aille, tout le monde en parle, j'ai droit à des commentaires à ce propos et… » Il n'avait pas besoin de détailler, elle imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Mais Relena ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir alors même si elle n'était pas du genre inquisitrice, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

« Et ta petite amie n'aime pas ça ? Elle a peur que tu la trompes avec moi ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas de petite amie. »

Relena eut du mal à retenir son sourire. Quelque part, elle était soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie, mais au fond d'elle, le doute subsistait.

« Et c'est cette rumeur qui t'en empêche ? La fille sur laquelle tu as des vues te croit pris et refuse tes avances donc c'est pour ça que tu es tellement remonté ? »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai le temps de m'occuper de ces choses-là ?! »

Relena se redressa, et lui décochant un regard glacial, lui rétorqua : « Honnêtement, Heero, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je te vois deux fois par mois, et encore, dans les bons moins et tu peux disparaître des semaines d'affilées sans donner de nouvelles, ne me laissant aucune possibilité de savoir si tu es ne serait-ce qu'en vie. Alors très franchement, je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrai connaître des détails sur ta vie privée. En plus, tu n'es pas du genre à t'étendre là-dessus et je ne suis pas du genre à poser des questions donc je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fais de ton temps libre. Désolée. »

D'un coté, elle savait que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour aborder le sujet et peut-être avoir des informations, mais d'un autre, elle redoutait ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre, par conséquent, elle préféra rester concentrée sur leur conversation initiale.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je peux organiser une conférence de presse et rappeler qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, pas le moindre sentiment d'aucune sorte, mais premièrement, ce n'est pas très vrai et ensuite, ça ne servirait qu'à conforter les partisans de la théorie du complot qui s'imaginent une idylle secrète entre nous. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de trouver tout cela très dérangeant, ça me dépasse. Ca ne te gêne pas que les gens racontent ce genre de chose derrière ton dos. »

Relena haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais décrite comme la dernière des traînées. Le seul amant que je suis supposée avoir c'est toi, et très franchement, ça pourrait être pire. »

« Oui, peut-être… » Il s'arrêta en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ca pourrait être pire. Voulait-elle dire ? Ce serait une solution… No, il ne devait même pas y penser. Secouant la tête, il se reprit.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai et tu devrais être un minimum ennuyée par ce type de commentaires désobligeants. »

Relena le fixa, stupéfaite.

« Pourquoi ? On ne peut rien faire contre les ragots. Les gens aiment les potins, raconter des histoires et imaginer des liaisons terribles. C'est humain. Sincèrement, je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que te dérange. »

Elle rougit un peu et détourna les yeux : « Et même si je suis vraiment honnête, cette rumeur a plutôt tendance à me plaire, en fait. »

Heero la dévisagea, clairement partagé entre la surprise et l'incompréhension.

Relena sentit ses joues se colorer un peu plus sous son regard mais elle réussit à contrôler sa voix pour s'expliquer : « C'est plutôt utile, tu sais. Grâce à ça, beaucoup d'hommes se retiennent de me faire des avances, parce que même si tu n'es pas avec moi lors des dîners mondains, ta réputation te précède et personne n'est assez imprudents pour aller draguer la maîtresse, même officieuse, d'un homme comme Heero Yuy. »

Heero resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ses arguments et ne trouva rien à y redire. Pour autant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens pensaient qu'ils étaient amants au départ et quand il lui demanda, Relena ne put se retenir du rire.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas d'où ça vient ? »

Mais vu son air de totale confusion, il était clair qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

En souriant, Relena se fit un devoir de lui expliquer les bases de leur relation.

« Déjà, tu es un privilégié et tout le monde le sait. »

« Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis privilégié. Je fais mon travail et je… » Relena leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Si, tu l'es. Tu ne crois quand même pas que n'importe qui peut s'inviter dans mon bureau à l'improviste, si ? Ou que je mets fin à une conversation avec un sénateur pour le premier venu qui a une question à me poser ou que je modifie mon planning simplement pour un ami qui est de passage en ville ?! »

Heero ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Effectivement, elle ne pouvait laisser sa porte ouverte pour tout le monde, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait modifier son emploi du temps au dernier moment. D'ailleurs, elle ne déplaçait jamais ses rendez-vous, à moins de la supplier des mois à l'avance, et que la raison soit vraiment valable.

Mais pour lui, elle le faisait. Toujours.

« Tu sais Heero, tu es le seul qui peut franchir cette porte quand tu veux sans même avoir besoin de frapper. Je te reçois toujours du mieux que je peux parce que je sais que tu n'es pas là pour me faire perdre mon temps et que si tu viens me voir c'est pour quelque chose de sérieux qui ne peut pas attendre. »

A nouveau, elle lui sourit et s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait sûrement été gêné par le sous-entendu qu'elle venait de faire et la remarque subtile à propos de la façon dont elle le traitait, toujours accueillante et gracieuse, même aujourd'hui alors qu'il l'ennuyait avec une histoire sans intérêt de ragots insignifiants. Mais étant Heero Yuy, il n'afficha aucun signe d'embarras et il lui parla normalement, sans chercher à s'excuser de son attitude.

« Très bien. Tu es plus tolérante avec moi qu'avec les autres, mais c'est parce qu'on se connaît depuis des années. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela implique quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a rien dans ton comportement, ni dans le mien, qui laisse place à l'ambiguïté. Nous travaillons ensemble et c'est tout. »

Ce n'était pas très vrai et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais Heero n'avait pas l'intention de l'admettre. Il avait toujours prétendu n'être que son garde du corps et Relena ne le considérait que comme un ami. Ou du moins il en était convaincu jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse quasiment une déclaration.

« Heero, tout le monde sait que nous partageons des sentiments. En tout cas, que j'en ai pour toi. Et comme tu es toujours là pour me protéger, on peut supposer que d'une certaine façon… » Elle n'insista pas, n'ayant pas envie de disserter ce qu'il pouvait éventuellement ressentir pour elle et curieusement, il confirma son idée.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas en quoi le respect et l'intérêt que je te porte pourraient conduire à… » Cette fois, ce fut à lui qui ne finit pas sa phrase.

Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de coucheries mais il se refusait à dire faire l'amour devant elle. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire l'acte en lui-même, en tout cas pas s'il l'impliquait elle.

« Mon lit ? » proposa-t-elle et il acquiesça sans la regarder.

« Et bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi direct, mais ça peut. Enfin de toute façon, tu n'es pas là pour écouter mes théories sur l'amour et comment il évolue du respect jusqu'à un sentiment plus profond, donc bon… »

Elle tira un peu sur sa veste et remit le col en place avant de conclure tranquillement : « J'ai plusieurs idées sur l'origine de cette rumeur, mais je doute que tu veuilles vraiment les entendre. En plus, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, il me semble. Si vraiment toute cette histoire d'embête, le plus simple est déjà de commencer par arrêter de faire comme si tu avais tous les droits en ma présence et avec un peu de chance, les choses se calmeront d'elles-mêmes. Bien sûr ce serait plus simple si j'avais un vrai prétendant officiel et régulier, mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets actuellement. »

Heero tiqua à la mention d'un autre homme dans sa vie mais Relena n'eut pas l'opportunité de le voir puisqu'il n'afficha rien de plus qu'un petit froncement de sourcil qui pouvait être dû à n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Relena prit son stylo et commença à écrire sur son bloc, montrant que leur entretien était terminé.

« Non, désolée. » Puis elle attrapa un dossier mais eut à peine le temps de l'ouvrir qu'il lui annonça : « Je n'aime pas ça. »

Relena soupira et releva les yeux vers lui.

« Ecoute Heero. Quoi qu'on fasse, on sera toujours considérés comme amants, alors fais avec, ce n'est pas bien grave. A moins que l'idée d'être vu comme intime avec moi tu sois vraiment insupportable… »

Elle leva un sourcil, comme pour voir s'il osait confirmer. Bien sûr, Heero se contenta de grogner avant de se lever.

Elle le salua de la main et s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir quand elle remarqua qu'il ne partait pas vraiment. Il s'était contenté de passer la tête par la porte pour murmurer quelques mots à Sean avant de refermer, l'air toujours aussi sérieux et contrarié.

D'un ton neutre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus informatif, il déclara : « Je n'aime pas qu'il y ait de fausses informations qui courent à mon sujet. Donc si on ne peut rien faire pour arrêter cette rumeur, il faut la rendre vraie. »

Relena fut surprise mais n'en montra rien.

« Donc en fin de compte, c'était bien une proposition. »

A nouveau, il croisa les bras, et lui répondit : « Pas vraiment. La vraie proposition est plutôt sur l'endroit que tu préfères pour notre première fois ensemble. »

Il s'avança, et se pencha sur son bureau, ne restant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement, et avec un sourire en coin, demanda : « Le canapé te convient ou tu préfères par terre ? »


End file.
